On One Condition
by nick-crazed
Summary: Helping a friend out is easy, we do it all the time. Why? Because we care. But they feel something, something unexplainable that they don't feel with anyone else. That's why they asked each other for help. That's why it's not as easy as they thought.
1. Possible Outcomes

**On One Conditon**

**Chapter 1- Possible Outcomes**

* * *

><p>She was a beauty. Her long blonde hair and tall figure made Zander swoon.<p>

"Isn't she gorgeous?" He whispered to Kevin.

"What?" Kevin mumbles. Zander looks beside himself to find his friend staring at something else in front of him. A large pile of nachos drenched in cheese, ground beef, beans and sour cream.

"Kevin? Are you listening to me?" Zander slaps Kevin's arm to get his attention.

"I'm sorry I got bored of you drooling over Lyndsey and thought that the nachos was less of a waste of my time," Kevin said.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with liking a girl, you should try it sometime," Zander lashes back.

"I'm already in a relationship... with my food," Kevin says taking a big bite of his nachos. Zander rolls his eyes and then directs them back at Lyndsey.

"But Kevin, she could be the one," he explains.

"You say that about every girl you meet," Kevin says. Zander doesn't respond so he adds, "dude just ask her out."

"I can't!" Zander complains. "She's different."

"How? She seems pretty normal to me," Kevin questions.

Zander lowers his voice and says, "She's smart."

"So? Is she not gonna fall for your tricks?" Kevin asks.

"Well I tried to talk to her during English but she said she was too busy writing the notes down," he explains. "Who does that?"

"If you're really having that much trouble just ask Kacey." Kevin suggests.

"Kacey? Seriously? I'll have more success asking Nelson for help."

"Sorry, I just thought that because she's a girl and knows girl stuff," Kevin responds.

"Well I mean that part isn't a bad idea it's just, Kacey? I don't really think she'll know anything about smart girls," he explains.

"Yeah you're probably right," Kevin says and plays with his nachos for awhile before getting another idea. "Hey, what about Stevie?" It takes Zander a long time to respond, thinking of the possible outcomes of asking her for help.

"I don't know, if I ask her she might just laugh in my face," Zander points out.

"But I mean you could just give it a try. You never know," Kevin hopefully responds.

"I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Well there you have it! The first chapter!

Sorry if it was a little short but don't worry I'll have more chapters to come soon

Oh and just a fair warning this might get a little dramatic but I promise I'll do my best to keep it in character as much as possible

Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Please review I would really appreciate it :)

Thanks


	2. Because You're My Friend

**On One Condition**

**Chapter 2- Because You're My Friend**

* * *

><p>She hasn't talked to him since the party. Every time she tried it resulted in sweaty palms and choked up words that sounded like a dying frog. Her fear of embarrassment overpowered her want to get to know him better.<p>

"Stevie, just talk to him!" Kacey encouraged after noticing her friend's gaze.

"What? No...no I can't," Stevie responds.

"I don't get it. He's just Justin," Kacey says nudging Stevie in the direction of their classmate.

"Just Justin? Kacey, he's the most popular guy in school! He probably barely even remembers me," she frantically replies.

"Will you calm down, I'm trying to help!" Kacey says gently.

"I know that, it's just... I'd rather figure it out myself." Stevie admits. Kacey was her best friend, and Stevie knew she meant well but she didn't understand the fear and lack of confidence Stevie had when it came to boys.

"Well okay, if that's what you really want I guess I'll stop," she says.

"Thank you," Stevie sighs. Relieved, she makes her way to her locker while Kacey follows. Taking her time to grab her stuff she discovers Kacey peering in her direction. "What?" She asks.

"No, it's just... are you sure you don't want my help?" Kacey asks.

"Kacey, for the last time. I'm fine," Stevie responds. An awkward pause interrupts the conversation as Kacey gives her a worried stare.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," she mumbles leaving Stevie standing alone at her locker. She didn't mean to hurt Kacey but she knew if she would've said yes it would end in total chaos. She finds herself walking, not entirely sure where but her steps become in control and the only thing she is thinking about is Justin. She'll never be able to talk to him, that just doesn't happen in a school like Brewster High. 'Loserberry' and the most popular guy in school, never.

"Stevie?" The smooth voice shocked her back into reality. It took her awhile to realize she was sitting on the knitted green couch in their band room staring at the wall in front of her. Her eyes direct back to the voice, Zander.

"Y...yeah. What's up?" She finally says.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Umm," she mumbles considering telling him what happened. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, because I need a favor," he says sinking into the couch next to her.

"Sure, what is it?" she asks. Zander stares, shocked he got that far. But he knew she would take it back soon.

"I don't know how to ask you this... So I was at lunch with Kevin talking about this girl who I like, she's smart, very smart but she doesn't know I exist so Kevin suggested I ask Kacey but I said she doesn't know anything about smart girls and then he agreed so..." he rambles staring at his sweaty hands.

"Zander," Stevie interrupts. His eyes gaze up at her. "Get to the point."

"Right, sorry. I was wondering if you could help me get her attention," he says just loud enough for Stevie to understand. She froze, trying to put sense into what he just said.

"Why me?" Stevie falters.

"Because..." Zander pauses. "Because you're my friend." But it did make sense. They were best friends, they trusted each other and they both knew she wouldn't let him down. She also knew he would do anything for a friend as well.

"Ok."

"Ok, you'll do it?" Zander asks.

"On one condition," she answers.

"Anything," He responds with a huge smile appearing on his face.

"You help me get Justin's attention," Stevie blurts out making Zander himself freeze up, he was never a big fan of Justin mainly due to his huge popularity and his long list of relationships.

"I thought you were over him after that party," he points out.

"Well, I guess I'm not," she says. Zander knew Stevie liked Justin, it was obvious from the way she would stare at what at first Zander thought was nothing. He just hated the thought of some popular guy coming in and possibly hurting one of his friends. "So are you in?" Stevie asks interrupting Zander's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yay, some Zevie! haha

I know it has been awhile, my fault you can hate me if you want but please don't :)

This chapter was a little longer so I hope you liked that

Don't forget to review! I would love to hear what you thought!

Thanks for all the alerts and especially the reviews from...

Anon

MakingItShine

starrdreamlove

NinaSkyLove

SupButterCup


	3. I Know You Can

**On One Condition**

**Chapter 3- I Know You Can**

* * *

><p>It was a cold and damp day when she asked him to meet up with her. He suggested the coffee shop across from Stevie's house. After Stevie gets there and buys herself a drink she finds a table near a window and waits. Her stomach in knots becoming increasingly painful. Her nerves were getting the better of her. Feeling awkward enough she stares at the rain drops on the glass of the window, beginning to doubt this 'idea' she had created. Is she at all qualified to help Zander? Is he really going to be able to help her get over her fear of embarrassment?<p>

"Hey!" Zander's voice surprises Stevie.

"Oh h-hi," She mumbles gripping her ice coffee in her surprisingly sweaty hands. Zander slowly sits in the seat across from her.

"So, where should we get started?" He begins.

"This was a bad idea," Stevie bursts out.

"What? But I thought you said..."

"I know what I said, it's just that... I don't think it's a good plan, I mean am I really qualified to help you with this girl I don't even know?" She says quickly.

"But Stevie I thought you wanted to help me, so what if you don't know her? I just need your help talking to her," Zander explains. Stevie was still worried, worried she would say the wrong thing, and worried that Zander would hate her if she messed it up.

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed.

"Plus, you're making me help you with Justin," he jokingly shuddered.

"Hey, he's not that bad," Stevie laughed.

"Whatever," Zander rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so what do you need my help for? You've got the charm down, what else do you need?" Stevie asks intentionally changing the topic.

"Lyndsey is different. I try to charm her it's just that she doesn't," he pauses to find the right words. "Catch on."

"Oh, so she's _that_ kind of smart," Stevie responds.

"There's different kinds of smart?" Zander asks baffled.

"Yeah, she's so distracted by other things she doesn't really care to see you," She elaborates.

"So if she's that distracted what am I supposed to do?" Zander waits for Stevie to answer.

"Well do you have anything in common with her?"

"I barely know her," he admits. Stevie gives him a perplexed look. "All I know is she likes school."

"Well then talk to her about Geometry or something," Stevie suggests knowing Zander surprisingly excelled in math.

"That's actually not a bad idea," he admitted. Stevie gave him an offensive look.

"What do you think I would purposely give you bad advice? Don't forget who came to me for advice first," she says.

"I'm just kidding," Zander laughs and Stevie joins in soon after. "So now you," he begins.

"Now me," Stevie repeats. Zander stares at her for a few seconds before realizing she wasn't going to start the conversation.

"What exactly do you need my help for? I thought you and Justin really hit it off at his party?"

"I know but after the party, he just completely stopped talking to me and every time I try to talk to him I feel like throwing up," Stevie explains.

"Well maybe it's not meant to be then," Zander suggests. Stevie gives him a glare. "Sorry, so um you have a problem with talking to him." Stevie nods in response. "Then all you have to do is get over the fear of talking to him."

"Oh yeah, seems easy enough," Stevie sarcastically replies.

"Isn't it?" Zander asks honestly confused.

"You know what I was right this isn't going to work out," Stevie says grabbing her jacket and making her way out the door.

"Wait Stevie," Zander says following her out of the shop. She stops realizing it began raining again, making herself hide under the shop's cover. "Did you walk here?" Zander asks.

"My brother's car needs a new headlight so I let him borrow mine," she blankly answers. Zander worried about his friend, he could barely hear her monotone voice because of the shivers running through her entire body.

"Let me give you a ride," he offers.

"No."

"Stevie, you're being ridiculous just let me drive you home," he says. Stevie being her reluctant self doesn't reply immediately but soon gives in knowing Zander was right. She nods her head, acknowledging nothing else. It was a short silent car ride, Stevie just stared out the window until Zander stopped in front of her house.

"Thanks," Stevie said barely meeting his eyes.

"Stevie," Zander calls as she's getting out of the car. She turns around, patiently waiting for him to say something. "I can help you with Justin," he assures her.

"I know you can," is all she says.

"You can trust me," Zander sincerely replies.

"I know I can," Stevie gives him a small smile and slowly walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yay! This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far (out of all the stories I've written of FF)

Please tell me what you thought! I really would love to know!

And I greatly apologize for not updating in forever, it takes a lot for me to sit down and write for awhile and due to a hectic few weeks I've had very little inspiration

I hope you guys will forgive me!

Oh and if you leave a review tell me what you thought of HTR a B-day party (THE AMOUNTS OF ZEVIE) and if you're excited for HTR part time job

And thank you soooo much for the great reviewers from last chapter!

MakingItShine

TRIX19

Susann

LunarEclipse22428

XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx

SupButterCup

rocie- thanks! And I completely agree with you that some stories can get too dramatic. I try my best to always keep everybody in character. I only said that because of a certain point in this story that I worry about being too dramatic, I don't at all intend to make this dramatic though.


	4. Then Don't

**On One Condition**

**Chapter 4- Then Don't  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today was a big day for him. Stevie couldn't have prepared him more. Zander had it all planned out, now all he had to do was follow through.<p>

"You can do it! The second you talk about sine, cosine, and tangent, she'll be crawling at your feet," Stevie tries to encourage the nervous boy by laying a hand on his shoulder while he stares blankly out at a sea of people eating their lunch, envying them for their lack of worry to impress a girl.

"Wait, what's that again?" He asks turning back to Stevie who could tell her friend was scared beyond belief. She only giggles.

"Zander, you know these things, just relax," she calmly replies giving him a soft pat on the back.

"You're right," he says shaking his head. "I'm Zander Robbins! I can do this in my sleep!"

"Okay, let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Stevie jokes rolling her eyes. Zander gives her a pleasant look before taking off towards Lyndsey. He stops mid-way and turns back to Stevie who gives him an approving thumbs up. He smiles and confidently walks up to Lyndsey.

"Hey Lyndsey," he says giving her a gentle wave. She only glances at him for a second before continuing her conversation with a friend. His stomach falls a bit but not enough for him to give up. "So, about this math test tomorrow," he starts.

"I have to go," Lyndsey declares, interrupting whatever Zander was saying and quickly gets up. She left before Zander could say anything else.

"Don't be offended, Lyndsey just doesn't go for guys like you," her friend pipes up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zander asks. Stevie watches from a distance attempting to hear the conversation but clearly failing to hear a word.

"You know, ladies man, arrogant, self-absorbed, want me to continue?" Zander doesn't answer. "That's what I thought," Lyndsey's friend walks away leaving him shocked and confused.

"How did it go?" Stevie asks surprising him from behind.

"She hates me, and she doesn't even know me," he explains taking a seat at the nearest table he could find. His head drops down and he stares at the dirty tile ground.

"That seems," Stevie pauses finding the right word. "Complicated."

"I can't believe you told me to talk to her," Zander begins.

"Wait, you're blaming me? It's not my fault you're a jerk!" Stevie says in defense. He only responds by shaking his head. Stevie knew she had just stuck the wrong chord and she had to fix it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Sad thing is, that's exactly what Lyndsey thinks," Zander says.

"She said that?" Stevie asks.

"She didn't have to," he quickly responds.

"But you don't know if that's what she meant," she says.

"I really liked her," Zander says ignoring Stevie's comment.

"I know," was all she could say.

"What do I do? Forget about her?" he asks.

"Do you want to?" Stevie says observing Zander's expression as she sits down next to him resting her head in her hand. He took awhile, carefully considering his answer.

"No. I mean, I don't think so," he responds looking up at her.

"Then don't," Stevie stated.

"It's not that easy," he sighs adjusting his body towards Stevie.

"Of course it is, if you knew the right way to get her attention," she responds giving Zander an alluring look.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

And if you haven't already, I would appreciate you checking out my Zevie one-shot, _She Is_

Sorry it was short but don't worry I think next chapter will definitely please you :)_  
><em>

And a big thanks to the great people that reviewed last chapter!

MakingItShine

LunarEclipse22428

XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx

TRIX19

Gonewiththerain09


	5. Go Get Her

**On One Condition**

**Chapter 5- Go Get Her**

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me," Zander announces as he walks out of the boys bathroom. Suited up in Kevin's pizza costume he stares at himself in a nearby window.<p>

"I don't know, you look pretty snazzy," Kevin encourages. Stevie stands behind both Kevin and Zander with a huge grin on her face.

"Stevie, do you really think going up to Lyndsey and completely embarrassing myself will get her to go out with me?" he asks facing Stevie.

"Of course, you said yourself, she thinks you're self-absorbed," Zander nods in agreement. "But what self-absorbed person would wear a pizza costume in public?"

"Hey! Wearing a pizza costume for others entertainment is a noble profession," Kevin defends.

"So you think it'll work?" Zander asks ignoring Kevin's statement.

"I do," Stevie say. "And if it doesn't, at least I get to say I saw you in a pizza costume."

"Thank you so much," Zander sarcastically responds.

"No problem, now go get her," Stevie helps turn Zander in the direction of the cafeteria. As he slowly waddles away Stevie can't help but giggle.

"You just did that to embarrass him, didn't you?" Kevin asks.

"Yep." She responds without hesitant. "But who knows, maybe she'll feel sorry for him." Nelson and Kacey suddenly come up from behind staring at the walking pizza.

"Um, I might be seeing things but I'm pretty sure Zander's in a pizza costume," Nelson says.

"Just watch," Stevie replies instead of answering their worried looks. Zander finally makes it to Lyndsey's table already getting strange looks from everyone he passes, all except Lyndsey who is glued to her history book. It wasn't until Zander steps on top of her table that she notices. She's shocked at first but for a second he thought he could see her smile.

"What are you doing?" She asks harshly. Zander swallows a little, realizing the complete embarrassment he's putting himself through.

"Lyndsey, will you go out with me?" He musters up enough courage to ask.

"What? Zander get down," she orders.

"Not until you say yes," he responds a little louder, making sure everyone hears. Lyndsey stays quiet so he adds, "I can stay up here all day if I have to, the costume's a little breezy but I make it work," getting a laugh from the people surrounding him, including Lyndsey. Stevie and the rest of Gravity 5 stay in the back of the crowd watching it all. Zander keeps his eyes fixated on Lyndsey who takes a long time to reply.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with you," she says. Stevie high-fives Nelson, happy and very surprised her plan worked. Before any of them could congratulate Zander, he rushes to the bathroom to change.

"Wait, I still don't get it. Why did he just do that?" Kacey questions.

"Because Stevie's brilliant mind told him to," Kevin answers.

"_You_... told him... to do_ that_?" Stevie slightly nods, worried how Kacey would react to him asking Stevie for advice instead of her. "Well, that's not exactly how I would've done it but I have to admit it was very clever," Kacey says giving Stevie a smile. Zander slowly walks out of the bathroom scanning the hallway for his friends, quickly finding them a few feet away. He hands the giant costume off to Kevin and turns to Stevie.

"You are a genius," he says while setting his hands on her shoulders. Normally she's comfortable with him doing that but something felt different so she shakes him off.

"Yeah, I know," she confidently replies.

"So should we go eat lunch?" Nelson suggests.

"I'll catch up with you guys, I just gotta put a few books back in my locker," Stevie says. As they part from each other Zander decides to follow Stevie instead.

"So now that you've helped me, I guess I have to repay the favor," he says coming up from behind her.

"You really don't," she says. Opening her locker, staring at it for a second and returning her gaze to Zander. "I thought about it and whatever you do to try and help me won't work. Justin doesn't like me, and there's nothing I can do to change that."

"Oh come on, there's gotta be a way for him to notice you," Zander urges.

"Well, I'm not dressing up as a pizza if that's what you had in mind," Stevie retorts. She catches Justin walking out of a classroom having a conversation with one of his friends, Zander follows her gaze and laughs.

"I was thinking something a little more... subtle," he says. Stevie gives him a questioning look and he whispers, "don't ask questions, all you have to do is smile. And whatever you do, do not look at him." Before she could argue differently Zander swings his arm behind her head and lays it on her shoulder, leading her across the hallway towards Justin. Stevie remains speechless but the weird feeling in her stomach bothers her. The feeling is foreign to her, it's a funny feeling like something gently hitting her insides, like butterflies. She easily accomplishes Zander's second order because the butterflies already put a smile on her face. They walk past Justin, Zander making sure he noticed. Which gave him a distraction from the heat that radiates off of Stevie's shoulder onto his arm. After they turned the corner Stevie instantly throws his arm off.

"What were you thinking? He probably thinks we're dating," she yells. Zander hushes her to be quiet.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," he says. Stevie stares at him still in shock.

"How is that a good thing? Now he'll never talk to me," she whispers harshly.

"Are you kidding me? Obviously you don't know boys at all. They want what they can't have. I just did you a huge favor," Zander explains.

"You're unbelievable. And what do I say when he asks if we're dating? Huh? Did you think of that?" She asks.

"Simple. Just tell him we're friends, nothing more," Zander smirks.

"That will never work. He won't believe it for a second," Stevie scolds.

"You never know," he says still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>

So there you have it, a lot of you asked for more Zevie and hopefully this pleased you!

This was DEFINITELY the funnest and hardest chapter to write so far, hopefully I did Zevie justice

Sorry for my lack of inspiration, I'm kind of dead right now without any new episodes...

Make sure you review! Give your thoughts, predictions, feelings or whatever you want!

And major thanks to these people that reviewed! :)

LunarEclipse22428

TRIX19

ZevieObsessed2012

RandomReviewer

SupButterCup

You'veGotAFriendInMe

Kayleighann5- Your wish is my command :)

XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx


	6. Let's Go

**On One Condition**

**Chapter 6- Let's Go**

* * *

><p>Stevie spent the whole next day on her toes. When someone said her name she would jump, when someone tapped her on her shoulder she would cringe. Scared out of her mind that possibly that someone could be Justin. She kept replaying in her head what she might say to him if the opportunity came up, 'Zander was just flicking a bug off my shoulder' or maybe, 'it's nothing serious'. But when Justin did ask her, she was speechless.<p>

"Stevie?" Justin asked as they stand in the middle of the deserted hallway. Everybody was gone and she was just on her way to band practice.

"Oh, yeah sorry. What did you say again?" She said trying to play off her embarrassing silence.

"I was just wondering what the deal was with you and Zander," he responds.

"Oh, um..." She hesitates saying the first thing that comes to her mind, "we're just friends." She mentally kicks herself for actually taking Zander's advice, realizing there's no turning back.

"Really? Because it didn't look like you were just friends," Justin says not believing Stevie at all.

"Well, we're really close. But nothing else," Stevie assures.

"Good," he smiles.

"Good?" Stevie repeats.

"Yeah, good. You're not taken, which means I can ask you out. How does Friday night sound?" He questions.

"It sounds great, sure," she replies with a grin on her face. Except on the inside she could feel her stomach plummet, causing her head to spin with confusion. She said her goodbye to Justin as fast as possible and rushes away towards the band room. The feeling was again foreign to her, making her compare it to the feeling that she had when Zander's arm was around her. Both so different, reminding her of a roller coaster ride she threw up on when she was seven. She somehow subconsciously finds her way to the band room, luckily her band mates hadn't left.

"Stevie, where were you?" Kacey asks, being the first to realize her friend was standing at the door.

"Yeah, we were worried," Nelson adds. Zander sat in the far corner keeping his head down and unsuccessfully tuning his guitar. His nerves were just as worse as Stevie's all day, and knowing that she was late for band practice when she's never late could mean only one thing.

"Um, well Justin asked me out," She announces. Zander's hand tightens on the guitar's neck, but still does everything in his power to not look up.

"Really? I'm so happy for you," Kacey squeals. Stevie smirks but her eyes fixate on Zander.

"So, my genius partner. You were right, thanks," she says slowly walking his way.

"What? You actually doubted my mad skills?" He says trying to cover up his anger. Stevie could tell something was wrong but decides to ignore it.

"It wasn't that, I just didn't think Justin really liked me," she admits.

"Oh come on, who wouldn't like you," Kacey says trying to cheer her friend up. "You know what? We should go shopping," she suggests. Stevie freezes, she hated that word, shopping.

"No, just no," Stevie responds.

"Hey, it'll be fun," she began.

"Kacey, I said no," Stevie interrupts.

"Ugh," Kacey complains. "Zander, can you please tell Stevie that it would be good for her to go shopping? At least she listens to you."

"Kacey's right, you should go shopping," he dully agrees. Stevie stands in the middle of the room, refusing to believe Zander's statement. Kacey gives him a cold glare before he sincerely adds, "it could really make you feel better."

"Fine," Stevie whispers while she glares at Zander.

"Great, and hey, we could all go together. It'll be fun," Kacey suggests.

"Score," both Kevin and Nelson say in unison giving each other a high-five. Stevie rolled her eyes and wished the day would be over already.

Stevie was completely out of her element, the bright colors blinded her and all the feathers just gave her a headache. Kevin and Nelson were having the time of their lives, betting who would try on the craziest dress and walk around the store in it the longest before getting embarrassed. Kevin of course won despite Kacey's dismay. Meanwhile, Zander stayed in the back, occasionally laughing at their little contests and wincing at the outrageous outfits Kacey would pick out for Stevie.

"Kacey, this is hopeless," Stevie finally made known.

"I usually wouldn't be such a downer but, you're right," Kacey admits. Zander was greatly relieved that they had given up, going shopping wasn't his favorite thing to do either and on top of that it just had to be because Stevie was going on a date with Justin. He couldn't even think about Justin without gagging a little. However, what really made him cringe was the worry in Stevie's face and he knew he had to do something.

"Well, let's just try one more shop. And maybe Stevie should pick it this time," he suggests. Kacey murmurs an okay, and they head to Stevie's favorite store. A small vintage shop in the corner of the mall that Stevie fell in love with the first time she entered it. At first Kacey complained about the majority of the clothes not being 'proper attire for a date', with the old band T-shirts and such, but she soon discovers a small niche in the store with blouses she approved of. She kept searching unaware that Stevie already found the perfect top, a shear light blue one. She comes out of the dressing room and finds Kevin and Nelson trying on multiple floppy hats and huge sunglasses across the small store. Zander was slouched on a nearby chair looking depressed as can be.

"What do you think?" She quietly asks him. He wanted to say beautiful, he wanted to say perfect, but he didn't.

"I like it."

"I do too," Stevie smirks gazing at herself in the full length mirror leaned up against the wall. Zander didn't know what to say, it was more of a girl thing and he hoped Kacey would just pop out of nowhere and relieve the awkward silence between the two, but Stevie does it instead. "Zander?"

"Yeah?" He responds.

"He asked me out. He actually asked me out," she says looking at him with a huge grin on her face. "_Me,_" she repeats. This was one of the only times Zander actually saw past the wall Stevie built up for years, past the scared little girl who had to block herself from any harm. He saw the actual girl in her, the one that believes in love and in herself. His hands began to sweat, cursing himself for what he knew he had to say next.

"Stevie, do you really think this is a good idea?" He blurted.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes finally peel away from the mirror, worry over-flowing her.

"It's just, Justin? You deserve better," he admits.

"Better than the most popular guy in school?" She harshly replies.

"Stevie I just don't want you to get hurt," he says trying to stay calm, not wanting to make a bigger deal than it was.

"You're ridiculous," Stevie proclaims. He stares at her in disbelief, realizing he struck the wrong chord. "I was there for you, I helped you get a date with Lyndsey and the one thing you can't seem to do in return is be there for me."

"Hey! I was there for you, I still am," Zander insisted while standing up to meet Stevie's level. Right about then their friends come to see what all the noise was about.

"Right sure, you're here, except now you think I'm some weak little girl who can't take care of herself!" Stevie yells unaware of her surroundings.

"Stevie, we should go," Kacey interjects. Zander's heart drops a thousand miles, just then understanding why Stevie was so mad. Her own heart was speeding so fast she could barely catch her breath, but she didn't want to stop. She couldn't after what she just said. However, Kacey's hand nudges her forearm a bit reminding her she was in a public place.

"Yeah, let's go," Stevie finally agrees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Just a comment to my readers in response to some reviews- I always try my best to please you guys, you have no idea, but I'm going to write it the way I want to write it and I hope that you can at least give me a chance. If you are unsatisfied with the story then don't read it, other than that thank you so much for the other lovely reviews, they put a smile on my face.

_Oh and guys if you were wondering when I was finally going to end this story, I was thinking about two or three more chapters ;)_

And I know you probably hate me after this chapter but hey, there has to be some kind of downfall right?

But it WAS my longest chapter, I think YAY!

Oh and make sure to tell me your feelings about the new promo! Personally I thought it was cute with his dog and everything and I didn't expect it to be for either of the girls anyway.

Plus I have a little poll so if you have the time check it out on my profile :)

Thanks to the reviews from last chapter!

You'veGotAFriendInMe

AriZevie4EVER

FollowingTheButterflies

XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx

LunarEclipse22428

SupButterCup

Kayleighann5

jenny2016msa

alicat13

hoaluvpatrome567- thank you!


	7. You're Worth More

**On One Condition**

**Chapter 7- You're Worth More**

* * *

><p>She sat on the edge of her bed, not able to move a muscle. She took a deep breath to hold in her tears, afraid that if she let a single drop fall she wouldn't be able to stop. Her eyes wondered to her phone across the room, afraid to call the only person she wanted to talk to. Meanwhile, Zander was buttoning up his shirt, staring at himself in the mirror as usual. But instead of seeing a confident and attractive guy, he saw a loser. His day was miserable to say the least and before he knew it, it was time to go on his date with Lyndsey. He thought that making the date that night would divert his attention from the obvious fact that Stevie as well had her date with Justin. He was supposed to be excited, all his hard work finally paid off but his focus kept on getting skewed knowing he couldn't even celebrate the accomplishment with his friend, his <em>best<em> friend. But he can't fix his mistake, he knew she wouldn't want anything to do with him now. How could he feel okay knowing he might of lost Stevie forever?

Zander found himself parked in front of Lyndsey's house, realizing it was the last place he wanted to be. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted, all he knew was that going on a date with a girl he barely knows wasn't a his first choice. So he sat there, contemplating whether he should call her and cancel or not. When he decided against the idea, he slowly got himself to open the car door and step outside. Just then his phone rang, he hesitated but them looked at the caller ID, Stevie. He quickly pressed the answer button.

"Stevie?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," she answered, her voice raspier than ever.

"Are you okay?" Zander realized something had to be wrong.

"No," she replied at a whisper he could barely pick out.

"Stevie, what's wrong?" He demanded, slowly getting angrier.

"Can you just come over?" Stevie mumbled. Zander took a glance at Lyndsey's house realizing he's probably already a few minutes late.

"I have to..." he began.

"Please," she weakly stated. He gazed again at the house.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he told her.

He got back in his car, started the engine and quickly drove off. He made sure to call Lyndsey, telling her he came down with some kind of virus. His mind raced with thoughts of Stevie, was she okay? Why did she call him of all people? A few minutes later he's at her house, the place looked deserted except for a small window that was lowly lit. As he makes his way to the door he wondered if he should knock, thinking it was the polite thing to do, he did so. When there was no answer he turned the handle, the door was unlocked. Zander had been to Stevie a few times, some for band practice or movie night with the band. The times he liked the most were when it was just him and Stevie. If she wanted to learn a new instrument he would come over and teach her, or they would sometimes just write songs together. This was the first time he was coming over that had nothing to do with music at all. Zander wished it was about music, wished they could go back to those simpler times. He finds his way through the maze of a hallway to reach Stevie's room. He knocks and again, no answer. He creeks the door open.

"Stevie?" He calls out in the dark room. He reaches over to his right, searching for the light switch. When he finds it he discovers Stevie sitting on her bed, phone still in her hand and staring straight forward. Zander didn't know what to say, she looked... paralyzed. What was he suppose to say? Nothing, absolutely nothing. He took a seat next to her on the bed, staring at the blank wall as well. They sat there, in silence. Neither knew how to began the inevitable conversation.

"You were right," Stevie finally spoke. Her voice was still a little shaky but she found enough will to talk.

"What?" Zander questions, turning his head towards her. She didn't move, not an inch.

"Justin, you were right about Justin," she clarified. Zander takes a long deep breath, barely able to keep his anger in.

"What did he do?" He asked.

"Nothing. He did nothing, it was all my fault," she says dropping her head into her hands.

"Stevie," Zander whispers closely to her face. "What happened?" She slowly brings her head up and sighs.

"Well, the date was going fine. We went to a nice restaurant and talked a little. Until he," she pauses unwilling to continue. Zander takes her hand and raps it in his, trying to make her feel better. Stevie took a second to breathe and spoke again. "He told me he had to go to the bathroom and never came back," she quickly blurted out. Zander's hand squeezes hers tightly not wanting to let go, not wanting to ever let her go.

"That was not your fault," he tried to convince her. She rolls her eyes and pulls her hand out of his. "That jerk," he started before Stevie interrupted.

"Zander, of course it was my fault. You even said so yourself, who would really want to go out with me?" She argues. Stevie lowers her head, keeping her eyes on her hands that laid frozen on her lap. "I'm just a joke to people like Justin."

"I never said that. Stevie, you know that's not true. Justin's just an idiot who can't see how special you are," Zander protests. A silence fills the room, Zander's anger builds up each second of silence, wishing he knew Justin's address so he could beat him up. Stevie replays the date in her head again.

"I'm so stupid," she lets out, finally bringing herself to look at Zander. Her eyes are teary but she fights to keep them in. Zander disagrees and raps his arm around her stiff figure. She soon lets herself lean against his body and positions her head against his shoulder. Zander feels a small drop of water land on his arm, Stevie was crying.

"You're worth more than him," Zander whispers.

They stayed there for a half an hour talking about everything from dogs to Nelson's poor fashion choices at the mall the other day. Zander got up and before he could open the door Stevie stopped him.

"Thank you," she says from her bed.

"No problem," Zander replies.

"I hope I didn't interrupt any of your plans for tonight," she admits with worry in her voice.

"Nope, nothing at all," he lied.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 7 is done! I hope you liked it!<p>

Again I have a poll on my profile so if you feel like it, go check it out

Everybody gave me so much motivation to write this and I couldn't appreciate it more

And seriously, all of your reviews from last chapter were amazing and I cannot thank each and every one of you enough! :)

XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx

ZevieObsessed2012

You'veGotAFriendInMe

LunarEclipse22428

Libba The Amazing

LivingLovingLife

emylissa

alicat13

SupButterCup

CRappy- aww thank you so much! I love that you're so anxious! :)

ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes

RandomReviewerB.M- I know :( but all stories have to come to an end, right?


	8. Crazy Things

**On One Condition**

**Chapter 8- Crazy Things  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a long weekend. Zander's mind constantly raced with thoughts of Stevie. Is she okay? How will she react when she sees Justin again? Will she ever be the same? And most importantly the one question that haunted him the most, why did he care about her so much? It's not everyday that Zander Robbins ditches a girl, let alone one that he believed was something special. Through their many difficulties Zander and Stevie grew closer, but in a romantic way? Zander couldn't tell. All he knew was by the end of Friday night he wanted to punch Justin's face into the ground. He had all weekend to calm down but once Monday came around and he saw the look on Stevie's face, he couldn't bare it any longer.<p>

"Stevie, are you sure you're okay?" he asks the quiet girl leaning against her locker. She hadn't said much to any of her friends and none of her friends wanted to remind her of the traumatic event.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she simply answers.

"You know we're here for you, right?" Kacey asks while both Kevin and Nelson nod behind her. Stevie gives a small grin and leaves her group of friends, headed to first period. Her mind trails off, repeating the events of Friday night. She so badly wanted to forget about that night and how horrible she felt but unfortunately it kept eating away at her. The only good thing that came out of it was the reminder that Zander would always be there for her.

"Stevie?" her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. She gazes up to find Lyndsey in front of her. Stevie puts on a fake smile and responds,

"Hi, Lyndsey!" Her face didn't reveal the twists in her stomach that she got remembering that Lyndsey and Zander were dating.

"Hey, how's Zander?" She asks confusing Stevie.

"What do you mean?" Stevie's eyebrows scrunch together trying to figure out what she meant.

"You don't know?" Stevie shakes her head. "Oh, well this past Friday Zander called me saying he had to cancel our date because he was really sick," Lyndsey explains.

"Wait, Friday? Are you sure?"

"Positive, anyway I gotta get to class. Please tell Zander I hope he feels better," Lyndsey says leaving Stevie to put two and two together. He canceled his date with Lyndsey, _for her_. Why?

The day dragged on, everybody was confused, everybody wanted answers, especially Stevie. Not only was she heartbroken from the other night, now she can't get Zander out of her head. That was the only thing she could think about all day. And when last period ended the only thing that she wanted to do was get out of that school and away from everybody. However Justin Cole didn't realize it.

"Hey Stevie," he says as she opens her locker, grabbing her backpack. She stays quiet, hoping he would get the message. "Are you gonna talk to me?" He asks before getting nothing in respond. "Look," he whispers. "I guess I should explain myself. I just wasn't feeling it," he admits, stirring up anger inside of Stevie.

"And that gives you a right to ditch me?" She snaps back. As Justin puts his hands up in defense Zander sneaks up behind Stevie.

"What's going on?" He questions looking from Stevie to Justin.

"It's none of your business, Robbins," Justin insisted.

"Justin, haven't you done enough?" Zander moaned.

"Hey, I didn't do anything," he responds getting an eye roll from Stevie that he caught. "Oh come on Stevie, you know it was nothing," he says trying to get closer to her. Zander steps in front, blocking his view of her. "You know what? Why don't you go play your mini guitar and let me talk to her," Justin suggests.

"Or why don't you just leave her alone," Zander crosses his arms over his chest, refusing to go anywhere.

"Wow Stevie, looks like you need a bodyguard to talk to boys," Justin joked. Without any thought Zander shoves Justin a few feet back, ready to attack him again with a punch before Stevie quickly comes in between them.

"Zander stop!" She yelled. He stares at Justin, still prepared to throw the punch.

"Oh, forget it. I'm out," Justin announces leaving Stevie fuming.

"What is wrong with you?" She asks Zander.

"I, I don't know," he responds. She lets out a small sign before harshly saying,

"Just leave." He didn't want to but he could tell by the hurt look on her face he was unwanted there. He left without saying another word. She couldn't go home now, her head was too fogged up to tell her right from her left. It took her awhile but she finally found her way to the band room, deserted just how she hoped it would be. She tried to distract herself from thinking of him any way possible. Playing random notes on Nelson's keyboard, tossing a ball against the wall, smashing on Kevin's cymbals. Nothing worked. So when she gave up she laid on the couch staring at the ceiling, repeating everything that had happened that day.

Zander failed to listen to Stevie's order. He left the hallway but he didn't make it much farther before having to sit on a nearby step. What was going on with him? That wasn't the calm and collected Zander he usually is. He has never gotten that angry before, Justin somehow sparked something in him that made him go off the wall like that. He needed to see Stevie, but when he called her house she wasn't there. Where could she have gone?

Her eyes were slowly drifting when a dark figure appears in her blurred vision. They instantly pop open, revealing Zander staring at her.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Stevie asks with an unpleasant tone.

"I know, I just couldn't," he admits. Stevie sighs sitting up to make room for Zander.

"Why?" She whispers.

"To be honest, I don't know. My feet just wouldn't let me leave," he responds.

"No, why?" She questions getting a strange look from Zander, making her go more in to detail, "Why are you doing this to me? First, you're strung up with this girl, then you don't even go out with her, and then you almost get in to a physical fight. Zander, this isn't you."

"Wait, how do you know I didn't go on that date?"

"I saw Lyndsey today, she told me everything. But you still didn't answer my question," Stevie responds.

"I don't know why I did all those things," he lied.

"That's not good enough," she numbly argued.

"You want the complete and honest truth?" Zander asked for reassurance. She nods her head but only getting a large grunt from him. He brings his head into the palms of his hands, going over in his mind the words he's about to say.

"Stevie, you make me do crazy things. I didn't exactly know why at first but I know now that it's because I like you. I _really_ like you. I canceled my date with Lyndsey because I didn't want to go. I wanted to be with you." Stevie freezes, she was not expecting any of that. It took a few minutes for her to take it in, and yet she still didn't know how to respond. She opens her mouth but only air comes out. Zander couldn't deal with the silence, he take her hand and wraps it in his, she doesn't pull back. "What I feel between us, is something I have never felt with anyone else," he adds.

"It's a scary thought," She finally speaks.

"What is?"

"Liking your best friend," Stevie says looking into Zander's eyes. "Our friendship is so strong, I don't want _this_ to destroy it," she adds holding up their hands that are still locked together.

"It won't," he assures her.

"You don't know that." Stevie finally lets go of his grip on her hand.

"I do. Because I know if our friendship is that strong and if you can make me this insane, imagine how amazing we could be," he tries to convince her. She liked that word, we. It was simple, but how he said it made it sound so much more important. She still didn't say anything so Zander had another moment of courage and kissed her. It was a quick movement that Stevie didn't have time to respond to. It was short but powerful, the butterflies in her stomach re-enter and make themselves at home. But she kissed him back, finally letting him know how she felt. Not too long after that they both pull away, with the same goofy smile across their faces.

"Did I mention how cheesy you are?" Stevie asks while he reaches for her hand. He laughs it off.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," he says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hey everybody!

I really want to apologize big time for the lack of writing I have done, things are very hectic in my life and I lost all of my inspiration but it luckily came back to give you the final chapter!

Oh and I apologize if it got too cheesy and/or OOC. I tried, I really did.

I really hoped you liked it! Please don't forget to review, they mean the world to me.

And I'm not really sure what my next story will be but don't forget to follow me because I'll have a lot more coming.

Oh and for some input, please vote on my poll!

I CANNOT THANK EACH READER ENOUGH FOR THE AMAZING SUPPORT THEY GIVE ME.**  
><strong>

SoulSurferfan116

XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx

LunarEclipse22428

SupButterCup

Kelkey

CRcappy

alicat13

Kayleighann5


End file.
